


Dallionces

by kinoth



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoth/pseuds/kinoth
Summary: Inspired from a prompt on QQ, a self-insert is thrown in to Worm as the twin brother of Victoria Dallon, and Amy Dallon is thrown off of her Vickysexual obsession.





	1. Chapter 1

I stare up at an unfamiliar ceiling trying to sort out things after a crazy day. It’s been… chaotic. Totally fucked. After a bunch of false starts and my mind running around in circles, I decided to throw out some pros and cons to settle myself down.

 

Con: Apparently I died.

Pro: Reincarnated.

 

Con: Reincarnated in _Worm._

Pro: As a cape, already triggered

 

Con: In Brockton Bay

Pro: In New Wave, so I have backup.

 

Con: Apparently this body got hit by a thrown car.

Pro: Panacea was my adopted sister, so healing on tap?

 

Con: Seriously, it’s fucking _Worm._

 

I abandoned my simple pro/con list when the list of cons devolved into screaming _Worm_ to the uncaring heavens and I had to stretch to come up with more pros. Still, that bit of respite let me reboot all of the trains of thought going through my head. I was the previously-nonexistent twin brother of Victoria Dallon. She was still Glory Girl, the up-and-coming Alexandria Package of New Wave, while I was a weird offshoot that took more after my cousins. I had flight, a weird hybrid of lasers and my father and uncle’s explosions, and what my previous self had thought was a very weak version of Vicky’s personal forcefield. Apparently it didn’t help when I/he flew down to pull bystanders away from a cape fight. Through whatever reincarnation shenanigans happened, the current me woke up in John Dallon’s body shortly after being healed by my now-sister, Amy. Vicky had been pale and shaking, hugging me tightly, and even Amy, the experienced healer, had looked pretty peaky.  

 

The rest of the day had quickly blurred past as I desperately tried to make sure my sudden change of mind wasn’t blatantly obvious. Luckily- for me at least- my sister’s control of her awe/fear aura was a bit shaky which took attention off of me a number of times. It had also lead to finding another ability, one I wasn’t sure that John/I had known about before today. In a somewhat-related vein to GG’s emotion-affecting ability, I could also affect what people were feeling, and her aura just washed right over me without effect. In my case, however, I didn’t seem to be able to induce any feelings myself, but I could get a vague sense of the top one or two emotions that predominated  in people and dial the level of that feeling up or down, like changing the volume of a radio. It seemed to work either by skin contact or a very short range, andI had immediately applied it to blunt the awe effect on both Amy and Carol, and decreased the worry Vicky was feeling down to something that allowed her to regain control. In a similar manner, I tried tweaking what Mark was feeling, but time would tell if simple changing of feelings helped fight against actual depression- I wouldn’t hold out hope.

 

Fuck, I wasn’t even sure what day it was. I had been kept fairly busy recounting what I had remembered  and being mother-henned by everyone within eyesight, and my phone had apparently not survived my auto accident. Getting up, I flipped my laptop open and waited long enough for it wake up. February 5th, a bit after midnight. No way to un-trigger Taylor, still a few months until Lung. I had only vague memories of the canon timeline, but with some time and names I could see about lessening some of the grimdark going on here.

 

I shut the top on the computer and turned around just in time to see my bedroom door open silently and Panacea creep in, closing the door behind her. Her hood was up and must have been blocking her peripheral vision, because she turned to face the bed more fully and paused, obviously confused.

 

“Amy?” I asked quietly.

 

The little hop and squeak that resulted was totally adorable. She pushed her scarf and hood away and stared at me a little wide-eyed, her eyes flickering up and down my mostly-naked body. My fledgling emotion sense went haywire as Amy’s feelings went absolutely crazy. I stepped closer as the chaotic tumble sorted itself into a three-emotion strobe.

 

_Worry_

 

“Did you just get in from the hospital?” I asked softly. Amy flicked her eyes away and made a jerky little movement that might have been a nod. I wanted to press the point, but decided that tonight wasn’t the time. Instead I dialed down her worry just a bit as she reached out and touched my chest. I knew her biokinesis didn’t have any tells, but I imagined I felt her scan my body for any issues I may have picked up in the past few hours since she touched me last. In turn, I reached out and started pulling her costume robe off her shoulders, fighting down a smirk at the blush I could barely make out in the dark.

 

_Guilt_

 

That feeling I dialed down immediately. Not completely- I certainly didn’t want to be heavy-handed on my first day, and honestly I had no way of knowing what the guilt was specifically about, but the last thing I wanted was to let all of Amy’s issues fester. By this point I had stripped her down to hospital-issue scrubs, so I merely guided her with me towards the bed, throwing back the covers and pulling her down to rest her head on my shoulder.

 

_Lust_

 

And that I left alone. Vicky and I looked remarkably alike in the face, and who knew how my sister’s mindfuckery had twisted Amy’s desires. Besides, I didn’t see Amy ( _or Vicky_ a small part whispered) as my actual sister, and she was pretty cute- a freckled Velma from Scooby-Doo came to mind. Perhaps I’d even subtly bump her affection up every now and again and if it ended with us naked then so be it.

 

Amy’s hammering heart slowed down and other emotions crept in. Most I ignored, but some I tweaked up ( _safety, calm)_ , or down ( _angst, guilt, guilt, all the guilt)_. She fell asleep curled up next to me in short order and I followed not long after.

 

I woke up like every man wants- sweaty and covered in bitches. Unfortunately, the sweat was from  both of my sisters laying on me, along with not only my comforter, but Vicky’s purple one as well. She must have come in during the night and joined us, perhaps because of my brush with death. Unfortunately for me, both of my sisters were sexy little space heaters so they were gonna kill me from heatstroke in short order. Luckily for my life, the girls stirred only minutes after me, and I amused myself by not bothering to act ashamed or try to hide my morning wood. It caused my twin to hasten her escape from my room with some interestingly mixed feelings, but curiously (or not) while Amy pretended to ignore it, her eyes lingered on my bulge and she lingered in my room quite a lot longer, with lust firmly in the forefront of her mind.

 

Seeing as it was the weekend, after some serious mothering from Carol the three of us headed out to get my phone replaced, do some clothes shopping- that was all Vicky- and generally have me be seen in order to quell the strange rumors of my death that had appeared on PHO the previous day. Midafternoon or so found me dropping Amy off at the hospital after Vicky had taken off with Dean. I, however, headed back to the Dallon- _my_ house. I had a couple of things I wanted to accomplish. The first, and most banal was to restore my phone from backups and trawl through bookmarks and browsing history on both it and my laptop to get a sense of who I was. There was a large amount of memory sitting quietly in the background and providing me information and context as issues came up, but I firmly believed that a bit of research and work would help keep me from saying something that got anything from confused looks to Master/Stranger protocols called on me.

 

For my previous self’s part, it was obvious that he was a teenager who didn’t think his parents knew how to use technology. No private browsing, no deleting history, no encryption on anything- Christ, what a moron. Fairly plebeian taste in porn, apparently a fan of the NY Giants, had an on-off thing with an older girl who graduated from Arcadia last year, but wasn’t sure how far along he’d gotten. The textual flirting was teenager-level cringe unsurprisingly, but the shared pictures were nice at least.

 

I’d continue looking over all of that, but instead I looked over my sisters’ rooms to see what I cold dig up. Most of what I found was unsurprising- Vicky browsed a lot of fashion and jewelry sites, but also had a large bookmark collection of cape research. Taped on the desk next to her computer were some rules that Carol- _Mom-_ and Aunt Sarah had given her to try and curtail her PHO posting. I was also completely unsurprised to find she was sexting with Dean- she had a number of saved pictures of him both in and out of costume from various tabloids as well.

 

 Amy’s browsing, what little there was of it, was either medical in nature, which I expected, or fetish-y incest porn. Which I’ll have to admit I also expected. The contents themselves were interesting, and probably colored by the difference of my existence. The majority of it was sister incest, but a look at the history showed a marked increase in bother/sister or threesome incest in the past six to nine months. The few porn image searches she had made lead to chan-like sites that hosted fakes of naked capes. In turn, searching through her download history helped direct me to a badly-hidden folder with those fakes of both Glory Girl and myself, with one or two of our cousins to spice things up. The real prize, though, involved dumping a backup of her phone from a month ago. More specifically a non-standard camera app that didn’t save to your main photo list. In there I found pictures of both Vicky and myself asleep in our beds. Most weren’t risqué, but there were a number of shots where Vicky had popped out of the loose shirt she had been using as sleepwear, showing a full breast and creamy nipple, and on my part a video and accompanying pictures of Amy’s hand pulling the shorts I wore to bed up, showing my flaccid dick resting on a thigh. Watching the video and listening to Amy’s heavy, lusty breathing had me rock hard. The timestamp from that, the most recent image, was just three weeks ago. Starting out, there were long stretches between stolen pictures- she obviously had to work up the courage to do it, or was only driven to do so when incredibly horny. They had become more frequent, making me think that Amy was either getting bolder or more crazy. No matter the reason though, I couldn’t find it in myself to be anything but aroused.

 

After carefully wiping any trace of my entrance into their computers and rooms, I went back to my own self-research until dinner. That was my second dose of Carol Dallon, and I could easily see her dislike of Amy. It wasn’t super obvious, but being able to get a read on emotions made things painfully clear. It wasn’t hatred, and it wasn’t fear, but there was always a thick undercurrent of _dislike_ whenever her attention shifted to her adopted daughter. Afterwards ,Vicky and Amy did some girl stuff in Vicky’s room for a while- it was a fairly common thing that I was never invited to and never cared to spy on. I did peek into Amy’s room and found her phone charging, so I stole it and dumped a backup to my computer to sort through later. Amy then headed out to do more rounds at Brockton General, and I persuaded her to call me to pick her up around midnight.

 

The more recent dump showed that Amy had gotten much more bold. There were shots of Vicky completely nude where Amy had obviously pulled back her sheets and kept her asleep, and another video from my room. This one showed me bottomless with Amy pressing a finger against my cock, which quickly swelled to full hardness. Heavy breathing and soft murmurs from behind the camera continued for almost a full minute before her hand, shiny and wet reached out and wrapped around me. A moment later my already large cock grew visibly in both length and girth. If I hadn’t already been rock fucking hard from the eroticism of the video that would have done it. Holy shit, _best sister ever!_ The rest of the pictures were anticlimactic in comparison, but her choices in reading material were as perverse as ever and made for decent reading. In fact, a couple in particular gave me some ideas that I would put to use tonight.

 

Surprising no one, the alarm I set for 12:30 to remind me went off with no message from my darker-haired sister. I gave her another fifteen minutes while I got ready before opening my window and speeding off towards the hospital. The nurses on staff ratted Amy out immediately, and I had bundled her up in the blanket I brought along in short order. Returning to my room I dropped her on my bed long enough to shut everything back up and started stripping her out of her costume yet again. I bundled her into bed and cuddled her head on my shoulder without so much as a squeak from her. In fact, I was happy to feel _content_ bubbling up to the top of her feelings. This time I wasn’t going to stay quiet, though.

 

“So, I have an unpleasant question…” I began, then ran my hand along her back until she finally made an inquisitive noise. “How fucked was my brain yesterday?”

 

Amy shuddered, clutching me hard enough to bruise. _Content_ disappeared and was replaced by _fear._ “Your whole brain was lit up like the worst seizure I’d ever seen, but your body didn’t move. It just wouldn’t stop, I couldn’t-“

 

I combed my hand through her hair, nudging _fear_ down a few notches. “I saw things. Maybe it was hallucinations, maybe it was alternate timelines, I don’t really know. I do remember seeing worlds where I didn’t exist- it was just you and Vick. Honestly most of them were like that- no me around to be awesome. In any case, I saw a lot of realities where you had only Vicky to help and all of them were pretty turbofucked. It feels like I watched a thousand versions of the two of you suffer through all kinds of bullshit. Lifetimes of alternate history, all super detailed like I lived them myself. Then I woke up in the hospital with you two. I’ve been thinking over everything I saw and it’s got me kinda messed up.”

 

Confusion radiated off Amy in waves. I looked down and her face was pulled down in a cute little frown. “What in the hell are you getting at?”

 

“It made me pay attention to both of you, to watch you not as my sisters who are just around, but as people.” I responded. I manhandled both of us upright and sat her on my lap, facing me and took a deep breath before I took the plunge. “I saw you checking Vicky’s ass out, Ames.” She bucked, trying to get free, and I had to hope my shitty forcefield kept her from touching me. I tamped down on _terror_ pretty hard and did the same with _self-hatred._ “I saw you stare at me as well.” Amy thrashed in my grip, and I leaned toward her ear and pitched my voice down a register. “ _And I liked it.”_  

 

Amy went rigid and I pulled back to look her right in the eyes, cupped her cheeks gently and kissed her softly, holding my lips on hers for a few moments before pulling back. She was a hairsbreadth from hyperventilating when I kissed her again, caressing her cheek and resting my other hand on her waist. She continued to stare at me, biting her lip so hard I was afraid she’d draw blood. “Please- please don’t be fucking with me,” she hissed out finally. Her emotions were cycling faster than I’d ever seen, I couldn’t get a handle on them to do anything. I decided to be as blunt as possible.

 

I ground my hips up, giving her a perfect feel of my erection against the crotch of her scrubs. “I’m going out on a limb here,” I admitted, “but I felt it this morning, a very not-brotherly pull. I thought you were feeling it too, today, and I had to say something before I was too afraid to go through with it. I’d understand if you don’t want-“

 

“Fuck _yes!_ ” Amy quietly moaned, launching herself at me and taking us horizontal. Her lips descended on me and her tongue clumsily invaded my mouth. We writhed against each other on the bed like the teenagers we were, hands everywhere and our lips greedily feasting on each other between sucking desperate breaths of air. For minutes we were submerged in waves of _want_ and _need_ , the bitter taste of hospital coffee contrasting with the sweet taste of Amy’s tongue.

 

I managed to pry my sister’s hands and mouth off of me long enough to get her attention. “Amy, baby, we gotta be careful.” I couldn’t help the devilish smile when she gave me a plaintive whine instead of real words. “I’d love to fuck you now but I want to hear you scream yourself hoarse and that’d bring the whole house running.” That made her buck against me, and I used my flight to roll us over so I could lay against her side and lean over her. My right hand easily found its way into her loose scrubs and underwear, cupping her hot sex. I ran my hands through the wet thatch and pressed a finger gently along and into her slit, dragging it up until I tickled her clit. Amy arched up off the bed and would have moaned to wake the dead if I hadn’t swallowed it with my kiss. “Come for me baby, let’s take the edge off. We have plenty of time to explore every day after this.”

 

Amy came from the words and light touch I was giving her and I mentally tweaked her lust back up  a bit. I wanted her to have a brain-melting orgasm, or a series of them. Slipping my finger inside her tight channel, I started slow circles of her clit with my thumb, speeding up as I murmured in her ear. “I’m gonna lay you down on Carol’s bed and fuck you until you scream for me to come inside you. Then I’m going to flip you over, stick her pillow under your hips and fuck your ass until you squirt all of your brother’s come out on it.”

 

That dirty talk apparently hit all of the right buttons. My sex-addled little sister locked up tight for what had to be the better part of a minute before weakly grabbing for my head to hold our lips together. I coaxed a second, softer orgasm from her with a few lazy flicks of my thumb and almost gave her a third before she regained enough coordination to snake her hand in to my shorts and try to wrap her hand around my throbbing cock. “Just a warning, I already jerked off a bunch to take the edge off before talking to you about this.”

 

Shoving me back to get some space, she turned towards me so her other hand could join in stroking me as her pleasure-darkened eyes met mine. “You came thinking about _me_?” she asked. “You came thinking about your _sister_?” A honest smile lit up her face as I nodded and groaned. She started stripping her top off but was unwilling to completely release her grip on my dick so I joined in, pulling the scrub shirt and a sports bra off, freeing her dark-nippled breasts to rub against me. Now topless, she started stroking me again with both hands, flicking her gaze between my crotch and my face. I floated up, pushing her flat on the bed and straddled her chest and her stare zeroed in on the throbbing cock right in front of her. Immediately afterwards my balls felt full enough to burst and precome dripped from my slit to splatter on her tits and neck. The sexy little minx knew what she wanted. A hard jerk caused a drop to fly up and hit her lips, her pink tongue licking it up as soon as it landed. “Are you gonna come for me?” 

 

That honey-sweet voice made my balls churn, and I knew I wouldn’t last more than a few seconds. Still, Amy seemed deep in the incest fetish and it was spicing it up for me as well, so I dialed the pleasure she was feeling up high and growled. “Gonna come on my baby sister’s face, _fuck_!” I came in a torrent, my power-swollen balls plastering Amy from her tits to the headboard. Fisting a hand in her frizzy brown hair, I nudged my cockhead into her mouth and loosed the second shot as our eyes met. I spiked her pleasure as high as I was able to take it “You’re _mine,_ Amy. My _little sister slut._ ” 

 

Amy shuddered, bucked, and came around the cock in her mouth. I lessened my hold on her pleasure enough for her to think as she continued to nurse on me like it was the center of her universe, swallowing noisily. When I finally stopped cumming I pulled out of her sweet little mouth and smiled down as she scooped the cum off her face, sucking her fingers to clean them. Floating down next to her, I assisted, making her suck my fingers clean of her own juices before dragging two fingers through her slit and tasting them myself while she watched. She was delicious, sweet and so unlike anyone else it had to be power-related. 

 

We cuddled there for a while longer, whispering sweet words with soft caresses, reassuring kisses and secret smiles. Soon enough the perpetually-overworked Amy almost fell asleep against me, so I roused and prompted her to clean the sheets while I dressed her in a pair of my shorts and a t-shirt. I held her against me as she started to drift off again, heightening _safe_ when she felt it, lessening _guilt_ the few times it bubbled to the surface. She finally fell asleep smiling against my neck and I ran my hand over her curves, the little sister I now owned, and slept with her.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

This time when I woke up my back was against the wall and I was spooning Amy. Victoria had joined us again at some point and looked completely sacked out at the edge of the bed. My dark haired lover had apparently woken up first today, since I could feel her hips shift back and forth, grinding against my cock. She was screaming _lust_ to my emotion sense, and I could feel the tension in her arm as she presumably played with herself while stuck between her blonde obsessions. Snapping my hand around to trap her arm in place, I murmured into her ear, “Naughty, naughty.”

 

Amy gasped like she wouldn’t have been able to tell I was awake from our skin contact. “Spread your legs,” I growled softly. When she complied I pressed myself harder against her back, making sure to nestle my cock in the crack of her ass and replacing her hand with mine. Her left hand was touching Vicky, likely keeping her asleep. I nibbled at Amy’s earlobe and started slowly inching a finger inside of her. Jesus, she was so tight I was afraid I’d hurt her when I finally got to fuck her, so I started a slow, languid pace with a single finger, using the second to tease the lips of her dripping pussy. “Were you touching yourself thinking about me or Vicky?”

 

Her breath hitched and she tried to move her hips away from my probing fingers. “Or were you thinking about being stuck between _both_ of us?” She tensed for a completely different reason this time, and I pulled my fingers out of her to keep her from cumming too soon. “No, no, not yet,” I chided and let out a soft chuckle at her whine. This time she curled her hips forward searching for my hand and I slapped her gently at the apex of her thighs. Amy only whimpered harder and I was afraid for a moment she’d actually come from the shock of it. Removing my hand from her shorts completely to let her cool down for a moment, I felt under the covers blindly to where her hand was touching Vicky’s arm keeping her asleep. Taking it, I slid it under Vicky’s shirt and up, leaving her cupping one of her sister’s breasts, a perky nipple between two fingers.

 

Replacing my hand back into Amy’s shorts, I found her even wetter than she had been a moment ago. “Both, huh?” 

 

Amy mewled and nodded, breathing heavily. I resumed the slow slide of my fingers into my sister’s cunt, adding the second as I kissed her behind the ear. “You want both of us, right?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“At the same time?” I asked with a smile in my voice.

 

Amy turned her head into my arm that was trapped underneath her and bit my skin to stifle her noises. I took that as approval to continue talking. “I want you between us. Vicky laid on on the bed with you on your knees, face buried in her.” I slid my fingers out of her and rubbed them along the curve of her slit. “I’m behind you rubbing my cock along your dripping _cunt_ , getting it wet.” Her breathing deepened, turning in to panting as I continued talking. “Then I _plunge_ my cock deep into your cunt,” I hissed, sliding my fingers back into her a bit harder, “grinding your nose into your sister’s pussy as we use you to get off. Vicky’s hands on your head pressing your mouth on her clit, my cock so deep it’s kissing your womb.”

 

I maneuvered my hand so that each stroke of my fingers in also rubbed my thumb on her clit. That it just happened to nudge us closer to Vicky’s sleeping body was a lovely extra. Amy’s needy pants were so close they stirred the blonde hairs draped over her sister’s face. “We use you like a toy until we’re ready to come, then we both _thrust_ and Vicky rides your face while I unload so deep inside you you’re sure to get _pregnant_.” Hooking my fingers and grinding harder on her core my dark-haired sister curled and jerked, trying and failing to contain her moans as she squirted all over my hand. 

 

Nuzzling her ear, I let my fingers ease her through the aftershock, wringing a second, softer orgasm from her before she went limp and pliant in my arms. Using the arm that was under Amy’s head, I turned her to face me and kissed her tenderly. I removed my right hand from her shorts and held her against me until her breathing slowed. Breaking the kiss, Amy tried to wiggle a hand between us, probably to reciprocate but I stopped her. “No baby, this was all for you. Later today we’ll spend some time teaching you how to suck cock.” I smiled at her blush and cuddled her for a few minutes before I barrel rolled us over Vicky’s still slumbering form and set down on the floor. “You’ll probably want to take a shower, you have some nice sex hair going on.”

 

Amy tried patting her frizzy rat’s nest of hair nervously while I stole a few more kisses before letting her scurry off. Turning around I lifted off the ground to dangle my foot in my twin’s face. This was one of those things that siblings who could fly apparently did- same sibling torment, increased z-axis shenanigans. Vicky had gone through a phase where she tried jamming her foot into Amy’s and my faces almost every morning right after she got her powers, so returning the favor seemed apt. Amy must’ve knocked her a little deeper than I expected though, ‘cause I was considering popping my big toe in her mouth to try and get a reaction before Vicky startled awake and shot ass-backwards off the bed. She scowled at me from her horizontal hover a few feet off the ground as I lounged in mid-air like a lord.

 

“Morning, sunshine!” I chirped brightly, ignoring her scrubbing at her face. 

 

“Agh, gross! You dick!” She floated up and scowled pugnaciously while I favored her with my best smirk. After a moment of staring her stance changed as she settled back. “What’s with you and Ames being cuddle-buddies all of a sudden?”

 

I gestured to her comforter that now lay on the floor. “Et tu, Vic-ay? But seriously, I had a talk with her yesterday about what happened on Friday. When she started talking about things like my brain being  ‘worse than the worst seizure she’d seen’, well…”

 

Vicky darted over and hugged me in a rare show of open affection. “It was bad, John. You looked mostly fine, but there was so much blood from your ears and eyes, and Amy said she couldn’t tell if you’d wake up and-“

 

I brought us back down to the bed and laid us facing each other. “Yeah, and Amy and I talked about it. Look, it’s weird, but I had some kind of out-of-body experience or a slideshow of _It’s a Wonderful Life_ hallucinations of all of your lives without me or something, but whatever I think I saw was just a huge fucking list of horrible crap. I’m not saying that I’m cape Jesus and make everything better, but fuck you all were screwed up without me around to sort shit out.”

 

“With you helping we’re probably more doomed,” Vicky retaliated, but she seemed disturbed. “Are you sure all that,” she wiggled her fingers by her head, “wasn’t just random brain bullshit?”

 

Reaching out I squashed her cheeks together and looked her right in the eye. “Yes, it’s totally possible that my brain was just freaking out during my _near-death experience_ and made shit up, but I’m not gonna ignore that same shit that on later thought makes sense. It made me consider what’s going on in this house a lot more closely. Mainly, Amy needs affection and someone to try and keep her from burning out. Have you seen the bags under her eyes and heard the self-hating shit she says? Hell, mom even treats her more like a boarder than family.”

 

Vicky tried to object, but between the squashed cheeks and me shaking her head, she didn’t get very far. “Look, listen to mom talking about us- it’ll be ‘my son’, ‘my daughter’ when talking about you, and ‘Amy’ about Ames. Sometimes she even calls her by her cape name instead. It’s not ‘are you doing healing today’, it’s ‘when is Panacea healing today’. It’s pretty fucked up, and she did it yesterday at both breakfast _and_ dinner. If I can help Ames by talking to her and letting her cuddle in bed I have no problem with it. A happier Amy is much better than what happens in any of the alternative histories I saw or hallucinated or totally made up or whatever.”

 

My sister pried my hands off her face without so much as a twitch. “Alternate timeline kinda stuff? Like…?”

 

I made sure the shower was still running before leaning in a bit. “Like her turning into Nilbog and Bonesaw’s lovechild, getting Brockton completely quarantined like a Ziz zone, going totally zombie apocalypse, or perhaps a little closer to home, becoming totally obsessed with you, freaking the fuck out when you get seriously hurt and turning you into some kind of fetish love blob. Seriously. You had _three heads_ , and she walked into the Birdcage, do not pass Go, because of it.” Vicky’s eyes had gotten steadily wider as I talked, and she unconsciously leaned back as I kept leaning in. “I’m going to look in to other shit I saw to corroborate some things, but if even if it all was made up, if Amy feels better with some cuddling, I’ll give her all the cuddles in the world.” 

 

Unsurprisingly, my twin sister was a little hung up on my interpretation of canon. “What the fuck is a fetish love blob and what you do mean by obsessed and-”

 

I totally cribbed setpieces from both canon and fanficiton, but blamed a lot of the Amy/Vicky weirdness on stuff like Dean dying messing her up, and the Nine brainfucking Amy to try and recruit her as the reason for the obsession. I completely glossed over the fact that the obsessive behavior was likely Vicky’s fault in the first place. Even with my creative interpretation of the truth, Vicky took it about as well as could be expected- I had to poke her pretty hard and hiss “Aura!” as she freaked out multiple times. I did my best to counteract her outbursts as well, not wanting her to attract attention. Since Amy would be getting out shortly I cut things off with a parting shot to muddy the waters. “-that’s just the most detailed timeline I remember. Maybe you’d like to hear about the ones where you’re still a girl but you have a gigantic dick instead…”

 

Vicky shot out of the room so fast I almost expected her to rip my door off in her wake. Hopefully she wouldn’t get all worked up and confront Amy and cause us all to die in biological hellfire, but I guess I’d see what happened. Instead I poked my head into the hallway when I heard the bathroom door open and stole a kiss as Amy walked by. The normally dour girl blushed behind her freckles, but almost sashayed down the hallway after that and I appreciated the view as she walked away.

 

I had two major plans for the day- practice with my powers, because previous-me never seemed to really do that- and see what I could plausibly do to meet Taylor. My mother Carol, and Emma’s dad Alan worked for the same practice and were acquaintances but not really friends. Still, with various functions that involved family I had met Emma in passing, but hadn’t really interacted with her at all in the past couple of years. Rolling it over in my mind, trying to get into contact with her now would be super fucking suspicious. I’d be more likely to try and find a link through the Wards/Shadow Stalker/Sophia side, and even that didn’t seem likely at first blush. 

 

Giving my six degrees of Kevin Bacon plan up for the moment I took my turn getting ready for the morning before grabbing breakfast. Amy had planned on doing more healing, so I flew her over to yet another hospital before extracting a promise to limit her rounds to no more than six hours, and for her to download a more secure chat app that I was planning on using to tease the hell out of her with.

 

All of the New Wave kids had, at one time or another, snuck off to dick around with our powers. I suspected that our parents did the same back when they were the Brigade. From my memories though, the previous me had always just practiced ‘shoot laser, charge blast, fly and shoot laser at same time’. Even when he was  playing around there was never any active testing of boundaries, no one seemed to consider that their power could do more than the instinctive abilities we seemed to know. Looking at my powerset, it seemed overly simplistic, like I was Laserdream minus shield, plus Flashbang or maybe Photon Mom laser plus Lightstar blast and he/I’d never tried for more. Maybe, just maybe, I could actually fire blasts out of my ass just shy of Purity-level! I’d never put forth the effort to really see, and it was somewhat sad, really.

 

Arcing high up into the sky and taking advantage of low cloud cover as well as the drab grey hoodie and faded jeans I had on, I swept quickly down towards the ratty ass-end of the trainyard. Sure, most capes thought of the boat graveyard or the Docks for power testing purposes, but there were just as many abandoned warehouses in the trainyard and fewer morons to boot. Finding a space that was enclosed enough to shield me from basic detection didn’t take too long, and had rusted piles of broken train parts- perfect blasting material. Tugging a huge sliding door closed that had been stuck open I looked at my hand and back at the twenty foot high door and the rusty track it slid on before shooting off a text to my littlest sister. She played coy when I asked about my sudden strength gain, but suddenly stopped texting when I mentioned that I had also noticed a difference in my dick size recently. At least until I sent her a picture of my bulge printed through my costume I had changed in to with a comment on the swelling not having gone down and it being more than four hours. Honestly, even before I took over, my bulge had been getting real obvious but I was gonna need a dance belt or something so I didn’t get arrested for indecent exposure. Not two minutes after my cock comments I got a response of ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about’ along with a mirror-framed shot of Panacea’s tits. She had obviously slipped in to a private restroom and simply hiked her shirt up and her bra down, because her beautiful pale breasts were framed by not only her white robe, but her scarf playing peek-a-boo with one of her puffy nipples. A quick reply with a videoed kiss back and I started practicing in earnest.

 

It quickly became apparent that previous me was totally taken in by the I’m-just-like-the-Pelhams logic, or I had some kind of second trigger or change to my current shard because the first time I charged my namesake ‘nova’ to toss like a flashbang I ended up eating it instead and enhancing my weak-ass shield, which had never happened before. For half a minute I was as tough or close to as my twin sister, although one good punch against a steel girder popped my force shield bubble and brought me back down to normal. After experimenting with that for a while, I tried pushing out with the nova instead of pulling in or throwing it. With a little bit of work I made it explode outward from the outstretched palm of my hand as both a short-ranged blast of laser or a concussive shove- either one would have nullified the momentum or the existence of the car that hit me on Friday. I wasn’t sure how a laser could be shaped into a hemisphere, but I put that down to the same shard bullshit that let Legend do his thing. I wasn’t gonna look a gift Endbringer in the mouth in this case.

 

Even the intensity of my lasers had changed. While the top-end power of my basic laser didn’t seem to have changed much, I could now drop down to an almost-invisible pulse that seemed more like a taser or a Potteresque stupefy than something that would burn a hole through you. I had no idea how it worked- it’s not like my lasers were electric, so I literally threw my hands up and screamed ‘shard bullshit!’ to get it out of my system. I’d need to find an unwilling subject at some point to figure out how much effect it actually had. I had to yell a second time when I was able to charge a nova farther than I ever had before and the destruction ended up being almost Purity-level. Not only was it unexpected since my regular blasts hadn’t changed, vaporizing a big mass of scrap was loud as hell. I immediately charged a second nova to try and reinforce my shield in case someone took a potshot as I took off vertically to vacate the premises, but on eating it this time it increased my forward velocity to the point I was probably a couple thousand feet in the air and got lost in the clouds for a bit, coming down cold and wet halfway across town. At that point, I gave any chance at additional training for the day up as a bad job and picked up some lunch to surprise my favorite sister with. That I might have stopped in a restroom and sent her a number of pictures of me in various stages of getting un and re dressed may have accounted for the hungry look she gave me as I showed up, but it could’ve been the food.

 

I popped us up to the roof away from the obvious access points and cameras and spread a blanket from the backpack I had lugged around. Panacea eyed me a little before settling down and starting to unwrap her sub, pulling the scarf down and becoming Amy. “I’m not- we can’t- no funny business on the roof, John!” she blurted, looking at me and then away. Ah, she talked a good game, but while her top emotion was _nervous,_ coming in at number two was good old _arousal_.

 

I wanted to laugh but doubted that’d go well. I don’t know if I’d ever encountered someone being tsundere in the flesh before and it was _hilarious._ Instead, I float-hopped closer to her and bumped hips. Wrapping a hand around her shoulders I gestured out at the grand sight of weather-worn HVAC. “Babe, this is not the kind of scenic view I would want for us. I’m here to eat lunch with you and talk with you,” I slid my hand down to her hip and cuddled us a little closer, “ _and_ flirt with you, but no funny business. Only serious business. The seriousest.”

 

Amy tried to grumble at me, but betrayed herself by shuffling closer. We started eating and made conversation about non-sexy topics like the cases she’d handled so far today and classwork we both had due. Her attention zeroed in on me when I mentioned a difference in my powers and she nearly took out an eye from grabbing the closest skin available- my face. She frowned, cocked her head, and frowned some more. I gave her some time and something like three minutes later she dropped her hand and continued chewing slowly. “What’s the verdict, doc?”

 

“Your corona’s there and still seems the same- I mean, nothing obvious’s changed size-wise or spread to cover different parts of your brain or anything.” She took her hand away and scratched her head, looking puzzled. “Maybe you were just an idiot that needed a car to the face,” she started off sarcastically before trailing off.

 

I turned my head to stare at her as she shrank into her robe before cracking up and snatching her from beside me to sit on my lap. I flipped her hood up and snuck yet another kiss from her today bringing my total of snuck and stolen kisses to something like a dozen. Instead of a squeak, this got a pleased hum and I wrapped my arms around her inside her robe in a _totally_ -platonic manner that just happened to grind us together. Amy ruined the moment and snuck her cold fucking hands inside my hoodie and under my shirt, but I manfully didn’t complain. She didn’t say anything else and just rested her head on my shoulder for a while. Finally, she decided to break the comfortable silence with a non-sequitur.

 

“I liked texting with you today,” Amy murmured into the side of my neck.

 

I shifted one hand into scratching her back and she melted against me. “So did I. Did you like my little striptease?”

 

She shook her head against me. “’s’not a striptease if there’s no music. Or video”

 

“Your complaint is that you didn’t have sound to go with the view of this tightly sculpted physique? Hey, don’t laugh at me!”

 

I guess making your sister cum a couple of times makes her a hell of a lot more comfortable around you. Who knew? Amy gave me a look. “You didn’t sculpt shit. Both you and Vicky cheat in gym class.”

 

“Wow, I am affronted. Insulted. Slandered. Please tell me most of my penis size is all me, or I’m going to have a complex.”

 

“Uhh…” If I hadn’t already seen the video in question, the hesitation would have totally sold her out. “Well, I may have made a change as part of the general healing I did to you…”

 

“Yeah, I noticed a difference,” I said, tilting our faces so we could look at each other. Amy steadfastly refused to actually meet my eyes, though, and her blush was super noticeable against her freckles. “And while I like it, I do have a concern.” That got her to look at me and I did my best to look as serious as possible. “You’re tight as hell, so my monster cock is never going to fit inside you without lots of work.”

 

Amy spaced out on me for a second, visibly steeled herself despite being firetruck-red, then tilted her head up to try and look imperiously down her nose on me from the comfort of my lap. She was adorable. “Then you’ll just need to make love to me gently.”

 

_Holy fuck_ this woman was gonna kill me with sexy snark. I went from half-hard to fucking rigid in a heartbeat, so fast that Amy blinked at me in surprise. “You-“ She broadcast _confusion_ and _lust_ in equal measure.

 

“Christ Amy, I know I’ve been talking some good game about fucking you on mom’s bed and teaching you to suck cock and stuff, but you’re really good at turning me on without trying. I concede, you win this round, please turn your sex appeal down so I can act normal.”

 

Amy still seemed to be processing some kind of revelation about her own attractiveness. She looked up at me and wiggled a bit, a smile spreading across her face as I breathed deeply and controlled my raging erection. Her emotions shifted around and seemed to settle on something like _lust_ and _self-satisfied._ I growled a ‘ _woman’_ at her in a warning voice and felt the thrill flow through her. “I heard you and Natasha once,” she blurted, “she was talking about your cock being big and then there were these _noises_ and I snuck into Vicky’s room and listened as you told her to take it and spanked her ass…”

 

Those memories became clear to me as Amy spoke. That would fit, Nat and I had starting having sex at the beginning of the previous year, but a month or so before school had let out for the summer I remembered a day where I thought we’d have the house to ourselves to experiment. In fact- “Wait, were you still hiding when I went downstairs to get her some water and I ended up bending Nat over the railing on the second floor?”

 

Amy gave a sly little smirk, “ _Maybe_ I wasn’t hiding at that point, you just didn’t see me.”

 

And _that_ explained the sudden uptick in brother/sister porn on her computer. I sighed and rested my forehead on hers. “You’re gonna be the death of me in like the best way possible, I hope you know.” 

 

“You’re doing a lot of talking, and not much fucking, brother dear~” the little minx sing-songed, stopping with a shout as I smacked her on the ass and pulled her close to me. At this point I didn’t care if there were cameras, she _deserved_ that spank. I gave my best growl, leaned next to her ear, and began whispering, telling her exactly what I wanted her to do. Less than five minutes later I had dropped Panacea back downstairs and shot off into the sky, commands given and plans for the night made.

 

In my room much later in the evening I was sitting at my computer and finishing up homework- of all the parts of reincarnation, it actually didn’t rate that high but managed to irritate me nevertheless. In any case, I had worked through a checklist of items I need to get done like a man possessed and even managed a stroke of luck by simply asking Victoria if she remembered Emma Barnes. It turned out that they had spoken multiple times- Vicky was the more outgoing of the two of us and tended to be the one mom took along for family schmoozing. I’m sure the aura had nothing to do with it in any way. In any case they had shared various social media account information and had texted back and forth a couple of times. From that I had gotten Emma’s various account names and found that she actually had a pretty large social media presence. I guess it wasn’t surprising, considering she was trying to do or had been doing the model thing in canon. In any case, with that information and some trawling back through various timelines a bit you could see a marked change in the contents of what she had been posting right around the time of her little ABB encounter. There were even a lot of posts I was able to find using a webarchive-like site where she namedropped Taylor that were now set to private. Even trying to read them with an impartial eye gave plenty of evidence that she was bullying people, and Taylor wasn’t even the only name, although she was the most referenced. I saved, screenshot, and archived all of the posts for documentation. I would choose a time to speak with Taylor and l’d need a plausible explanation of my out of context knowledge.

 

My work was disturbed by the sound of my door opening and then closing. I continued with what I was doing as soft rustles occurred behind me, not stopping until Amy settled near me on the cushion I had laid out for her. I made her wait for a moment before turning in the chair to look over my younger adopted sister kneeling before me. She was topless, pale and a bit chubby, curvy and radiating nerves. Her curly hair was just barely long enough to be pulled back into a short ponytail and her lips were caked with black lipstick. My eyes met hers and I made sure to smile even as I dialed down her nervousness, stilling the idle scratch of her hands on her thighs.

 

“You’ve ensured everyone is asleep for the night?”

 

“Yes, John.”

 

I held up a pair of small remotes in my hand and cocked my head at her. Amy nodded, blushing and I stripped off the remainder of my clothes before standing just outside of her reach. Clicking each remote up to the first detent I ignored Amy’s gasp and squirm and plucked a piece of paper from my desk and held it in front of her. It took a few moments for her to actually grasp it, and a few more for her to read it, not helped by the slight increase I gave to the lust she was feeling. She read it through at least twice before looking up at me puzzled. I clicked one of the remotes up slightly and cocked my head at her sudden jerk. “Problem?”

 

“B-boston? We’re going to Boston?”

 

Plucking the paper from her and taking a step forward I let my myself loom over her. “No, baby. Carol and Mark are going to a roundtable discussion in Boston dealing with cape psychology this weekend. Dean’s family has some kind of business meet-and-greet in Manchester which Vicky is supposed to attend and will spend the night there on Friday.” I draped my dick onto her upturned face, no longer needing to adjust anything as her lust skyrocketed. “Guess where that leaves us?”

 

Filling in the details even in her aroused state, Amy seemed happy to nuzzle into my cock, humming and smiling up at me with her eyes. I allowed it for a bit before pulling back and placing my cockhead right against those glossy black-painted lips. I adjusted both remotes up a notch. I shifted slightly, smearing her lipstick with my precum. Amy was almost vibrating at my feet at this point, panting with _desire_. 

 

Finally, cupping the back of her head I slowly pulled her forward and watched as the first inch of my cock disappeared between her plump lips. Her tongue immediately writhed in her mouth like it was trying to bathe every inch of me she could touch. I managed perhaps two more inches before she gagged slightly. I pulled out and focused her attention on the lipstick smears less than halfway down my length. Shaking my head in seeming disappointment, I bumped up the vibrators more and fed my sister my cock again.

 

Amy managed to better her previous attempt, getting a bit more than halfway down my length and managing to pull back before actually choking. Bobbing forward and pressing her hair against my hand on the backstroke she was all unskilled enthusiasm and it took me a bit before I figured out what was missing. I grabbed her ponytail and stopped her with just the head in her mouth and she lavished it with attention as her brown eyes looked up at me. 

 

“Sweetheart, I never said you couldn’t use your hands. You’re my slut, not a _slave_. Now see about making me cum, because I was really looking forward to returning the favor.”

 

It was less like a lightbulb went off in her mind and more like a flashbang. Both hands snapped up, one smearing spit and pre down the rest of my cock and the other cupping my balls. The _desire_ she had been feeling changed to _want_ as she greedily sucked and stroked every inch of my length, her muffled hums only adding to my pleasure. More confident now, after a few minutes of laser focus on my shaft she sped up and ran her nails lightly over my sack. I moaned her name as I felt the churning begin in my balls. She obviously felt it too, as Amy opened her eyes and we locked gazes as I pumped stream after stream of cum into her sucking mouth. Her feelings were full of _lust_ and _need_ which only made my feelings more delicious. 

 

After pumping what felt like (and considering who she was, may have really been) a quart of cum down my sweet sister’s throat, I was grateful for my flight powers to keep me upright. It also made it easy for me to scoop Amy up and sit her on my bed as I knelt between her legs on the floor and stripped her lace boyshorts off and tugged the vibrator in her pussy out to set aside. Despite her lust, _nervous_ took over as I got my first clear look of my freckled sister spreading her legs for me. I pushed her nerves down and enhanced _lust_ when it popped up while also telling her verbally how sexy she was. Her thighs quivered as I kissed up one, using my free hand to caress up the other thigh until I could tap the thin vibrating plug in her ass a few times to draw more cute noises from her. I nuzzled my nose into the small triangle above her slit she had left before moving down a bit to start a a series of slow, teasing laps at her folds and get more of her delicious taste. Amy threaded fingers through my hair and tried to tug me right up to her clit and I let her _try_ , ignoring the little nub and capturing one of her lips between my own all while sliding a finger inside her instead. 

 

Perhaps because of the teasing I was doing, when I glanced up my sister’s dark eyes were wide and her breath heavy, fast pants as she stared down from between the valley of her breasts. I guided both of her legs over my shoulders and finally gave in to her silent pleas, rolling my tongue over and around her clit, adding a second finger to the first and hooking them gently forward as I matched rhythms. It didn’t take long for Amy’s hips to start rolling with pleasure and her breaths turned into moans mixed with my name. I was able to gauge the time Amy was about to cum and pull back long enough to tease her with the denial of her first orgasm, but her whimpered pleas and soft calls of my name shortly after had me speed up and add a third finger instead of continuing to torture her. After cumming for the first time it was easy to keep her ready for the next. I spent a long time between her thighs coaxing her from peak to peak until she finally, weakly pushed against my forehead. I floated up and lay on the bed, gathering Amy to curl into my side. She squirmed out of my arms almost immediately, reaching back to pull the plug from her ass and shot me a look. 

 

I shrugged. “Totally forgot, I was- let’s call it somewhat preoccupied.”

 

She scoffed but snuggled back up immediately. “Sure you were.” We laid and shared kisses while she calmed her breathing. “So, you set up this Boston thing?”

 

“Kinda. I looked for something to get our parents out of the house, or for _us_ to get out of the house and this ended up being the best option available at the time. I was able to sell it by pointing out that one of the shrinks attending had written some papers on capes and depression, including a pretty recent one they might have found some new drug interactions in. Since neither of them can fly, it ties them up for the majority of the weekend. It fit nicely with Vick’s thing with Dean unless she breaks it off with him before Friday. Again.” I gave a shrug with my free shoulder. 

 

Amy started to agree before breaking out in a huge yawn. Taking that as a sign we should be getting to sleep I got us dressed and hid all of the illicit evidence before we crawled into bed. Spooning up again Amy tucked my arm against the underside of her breasts and I ran my nose through the fine hairs on the back of her neck before laying a kiss there. “By the way, did you get the other present I left in your room?”

 

“You mean the big fucking vibrator you left me? Bold of you to assume I didn’t already have one, especially one that fits,” she replied challengingly.

 

“I mean the vibrator that was a silicone mold of my _flaccid_ dick. Once you feel comfortable taking that, maybe you’ll be close to ready for me on Friday.”

 

She shivered as I ground against her a bit to drive the point home. “That’s umm.. W-well, I mean,” She seemed to find her own hesitance funny all of a sudden and laughed into my arm. “Your dick was pretty big when I saw you before with Natasha, and I didn’t think giving you a bit of a boost would be a problem. Mainly because I never expected to be in the position of you sticking it in me! Guess I kinda fucked myself there.”

 

“Yep!” I responded cheerfully. “And by the way, no, you do not have my permission to ‘heal’ me of my cock size issues. Also, I expect updates showing me how far along you’ve gotten. Both photos and video are acceptable.”

 

I smiled into Amy’s shoulder as she grumbled externally but sings _content_ to my senses. “You’d better be happy you’re cute, asshole big brother.”


	3. Chapter 3

I had set an early alarm for Monday morning and managed to both wake and get Amy back to her own room without her waking. Vicky hadn’t joined us, likely due to whatever whammy Amy’d hit the rest of the family with. Apparently it also made everyone get a decent amount of sleep because the entire family was pretty damned chipper. 

 

School was horrible, pretty much solely because it was school. While I had to field a handful of questions about how hurt I had been and all of that being mobile and verbal convinced most kids that any worries had been overblown. The majority of issues came from the Wards, who we all sat with at lunch. Amy’s less dour appearance managed to garner a bunch of attention from the other young capes as well as a hanger-on or two of Vicky’s who she had actually exchanged more than a handful of words with. It really seemed like she didn’t know how to deal with people just talking to her.

 

After our mandated six hours of education we all headed back home to knock out homework, then scattered to do various things- Amy to the hospital, Vicky was going to show the flag with the Wards out on patrol, and I went hunting for some dopes to test my low-powered lasers on. While my emotion sense was fairly short-ranged, it, along with some basic knowledge on where previous drug dens were allowed me to track some Merchants down without too much effort. It was a small-time dealer and some muscle, all half-blitzed on a sampler platter of everything they had. They hadn’t done much to protect themselves, mainly setting up shop on the third floor of an otherwise empty building with only one unbroken stairwell that they controlled and leaving one guard sitting outside with a bowl and his phone. 

 

Rather than crash the party by busting in through a window I flew up to the roof and quietly hovered above anything that might squeak or otherwise make noise.  I peeked over the balustrade of the starwell at the one guard stationed outside the main room. I made myself ready to get the hell out of dodge if this went badly, took a deep breath, and shot the dude right in the fucking face. Luckily for my nefarious plans he simply slumped back in the chair he was sitting in, the only noise made was his phone dropping from his hand. He blinked out to my emotion sense- and unconscious people seemed to do that, I couldn’t sense sleeping people either- so all seemed well.

 

Even so, eating a charge in case he suddenly woke up and shanked me, I hopped down and peeled back an eyeball and snapped my fingers by his ear. Stank- named because he did- stared straight ahead and didn’t respond to the noise, but was breathing so I counted this as a win. Because I was also an asshole, I ziptied his ankles together, then his thumbs together, and connected them underneath the seat. After that I just charged up a fairly large-sized stun blast and very quietly opened the door and tossed it in. I did have to track down one additional idiot shooting up in the bathroom who didn’t want to share the good stuff with his buddies, but otherwise it was professional and silent. I realized I had turned into the stealth archer/mage that I always played in Skyrim. It was- okay, I couldn’t lie it was cool as hell. Shaking off my reverie, I quickly tied them to each other in compromising positions and looted the joint, coming away with a couple of grand in cash as well as a little bit of everything drug-related I could fit in the duffle bag I had with me. Not that I was going on a bender or anything, but you never know when you might need to plant drugs on someone, right? As the cherry on the sundae, I found some spraypaint and wrote ‘Shh… no tears, only dreams now’ on one wall. Taking two phones, I queued up ‘Fuck the Police’ by NWA and called 911 on the other. 

 

Christ, I really shouldn’t be trusted with superpowers.

 

Dropping the bag off at the building in the trainyard I had used the other day, I headed home for an otherwise boring evening in. Amy and I had been texting back and forth since school let out- actual texts, not half-naked pictures of each other- so shortly after she and Vicky got back home I had a brunette sister half-draped over my shoulder.

 

“Guess what I need from you, big brother?”

 

Moving my lips next to her ear, I dropped my voice down as low as it could go. “Help with your English Lit paper, baby.”

 

Amy sighed and slithered into my lap. “You’re a buzzkill.”

 

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tried kissing her on the back of her jaw, getting a shiver. “I’m trying not to attract a huge amount of attention onto us. The more that school and capeshit stays unexceptional, the less likely Carol sticks her nose in to things.”

 

After helping her revise some word choices and tighten a few paragraphs, Amy tossed her pen down and snuggled into my chest. “Soo.. Friday?”

 

Chuckling, I wrapped my arms around her. “Friday is still on. You’ll probably want to do a little healing, I’m supposed to go fly a patrol with Crys and Eric, should be done by like 7ish. I’ll pick you up and we can go get dinner, see a movie if you’d like, come home, and make love.” My hands snuck under her t-shirt and unhooked the front clasp of her bra. “Saturday I’d like to spend the day together. I’ll follow you around on rounds if you have them, then we’ll go out and wander the mall or whatever together. Even through Vicky should be coming home some time during the day I’ll cook dinner for us and we can cuddle on the couch or go out again, whichever you’d prefer. She can third-wheel with us or not. If you wanna be super cuddly we can come up with some kind of excuse to get her out of the house.” 

 

Amy blinked at me. “Why can’t we stay in bed all day and fuck?”

 

“Language, young lady!” I snapped, and then chuckled when she jumped. “I’d have no problem staying in bed until Vicky got home, but you’ll probably be sore. We have all the time in the world for more sex. If you feel up to it, we’ll christen every surface in the house, even the ceilings, and if you don’t then we won’t.” I pulled the cups of her bra away and strummed my fingers over her nipples which immediately hardened and caused her to suck in a breath. Cupping her breasts and flicking her nipples again caused more twitching and a soft, pleased moan. 

 

Hopping off my lap long enough to turn around and straddle me, she draped her arms over my shoulders and we traded kisses for a bit. I worked her shirt hem up to her neck and ducked down to take a puffy nipple in my mouth and swirl my tongue around it and suck lightly. Amy wrapped her arms around my head and locked me in place with a shocked little sound. I managed to get enough space to switch targets to the other breast and continued to toy with her for some time, getting her close to cumming but never quite there. When I finally pulled away from her I held her by the wrists and ignored the grabby hands motions she was making. “Now that you’re all warmed up you have some stuff to work on in your room.”

 

Amy cocked her head confused before I gave a little thrust to bring her mind back down into the gutter with me. Mutinously, she got off of me and picked up her work, doing her best to rub against me at every opportunity. All that got her was a swat on the ass as she left, trailing _horny_ and _frustrated_ in her wake.

 

I did get a series of teasing pictures not long after but nothing that actually revealed what she was doing, which I responded to with a posed shot of me laying in bed apparently naked with the sheet bunched at my waist. My range was good enough to feel her _lust_ spike shortly afterwards, so I considered it a job well done.

 

Tuesday after school, Vicky, Amy, and Dean all headed off to do shopping, probably once again on Dean’s dime. I had begged off joining them on the drive over by making a stop at the bank where I deposited my loot from the previous night. Joining back up with them, Dean and I made small talk while Vicky drug Amy through numerous shops. 

 

Dean was actually a decent guy; I knew his powers came from a vial but he didn’t seem to be actively an ass or have any serious issues. He and Vicky had a weird relationship dynamic that my existence didn’t seem to have changed, and after talking for a while, I found that actually kinda liked the guy. 

 

In between our chatting and looking for clothes of our own for lack of anything more interesting to do Amy and I had kept up a text conversation- or at least it was text on my side. My adopted sister had managed to send some selfies from inside various changing booths, including a nervous-looking one of her wearing a skirt. It wasn’t anything fancy- dark gray, pleated, knee-length- but Amy didn’t _do_ skirts. She pulled it off well and I told her so. Vicky was amazed at Amy's acceptance and immediately tried to capitalize by heading in to a lingerie store. Dean took that chance to get us farther away, so we sat down in a cafe and had a chat. 

 

“I wanted to talk about Amy, actually. I had thought that she had jealousy issues relating to Vicky and myself, but now there's a change in how she seems to be reacting towards you.” He seemed a bit nervous, running a hand through his hair. “She seems… I don’t want to use the word obsessive lightly, but…”

 

I held up a hand to stop him. “I think I know what you’re getting at and this conversation’s gonna be weird. I never really noticed Amy’s _thing_ with Vicky as being unusual, but it’s not like I have other sisters to compare to. I also never noticed Ames really caring that much about me in anything other than a bro-sis kind of manner. Then I took a car to the skull and woke up with Amy in my bed and holding me like her husband almost died. I think- well, my mother has never said the words ’adopted’ around us, but we’ve always known Amy was, and in hindsight mom is really obvious about treating us differently. Amy’s issues might be because we’re held up as great and perfect and special and she struggles to get a pat on the head every now and then. 

 

“So we talked, and my totally unprofessional opinion is that she doesn’t see us as siblings so much as like idols on pillars that she both wants to be and wants. I did tell her that I didn’t return her feelings in the same way. What I _didn't_ do was immediately tell her she was bad or anything like that.” I sat back and gave a half-shrug. “It’d be nice if you could let me know if she goes off the deep end, but right now I’m just trying to be her friend.”

 

 I shot Amy a text letting her know what story I was spinning to Vicky’s boyfriend, and to try and tone things down a bit on the emotional front. No footsie in front of the emotionapath.

 

Dean digested that for a bit and pulled on his latte a few times instead of speaking. “Carol _has_ always felt different when Amy is around. More guarded, perhaps?” he added carefully.

 

“Dude, you don’t need to step lightly around it with me, Mom treats Ames almost like a servant that heals at times. There’s a bunch of family drama surrounding Amy’s adoption, and it would probably be for the best if she were a Pelham instead, but nothing can be done about any of that. I’ll admit I’m low-key terrified I’ll fuck Amy up emotionally even worse now that I know about all of this, but I’d still rather know than be bumbling around fucking random cape groupies then having Panacea make my dick rot off.” I smirked at Dean’s shudder. “But what’s happened is that I’m trying to let Amy know I care for her as a person, not just as Panacea. I’m hoping that honest affection from both me and Vick will help and that Amy’ll calm down in time.” I felt my phone vibrate and found a regular text from Amy asking where we were. I dropped a pin to guide them to us.

 

That seemed to assuage most of Dean’s worries, although he did look a little confused, which was to be expected after I dumped all that info on him. I kept thinking I was getting snips of his honest confustion around the blankness, but couldn't tell if I was just imagining his incredulity or not. “If you say you’re okay, I won’t mention it again, but please let me know if I can help in any way.”

 

I shook my head at him as I stood up and waved Vicky and Amy over to our table. “You’re way too nice for a dude who sees everyone’s emotions.”

 

“That’s why you and Victoria are nice to hang around.”

 

We all ended up having dinner and somehow the conversation turned to a couple of Vicky’s friends who apparently had ‘caught feelings’ for me. I was completely unaware of this, I considered them a couple of the worst fashionistas that orbited in Vicky’s clique and couldn’t help but stare as Vicky and Amy took turns talking about how they almost convinced Amanda to wait in the road for me to rescue her while Dean threatened her with his car. They had apparently couched it in romantic enough terms that she had almost agreed before one of Amy’s friends asked if she’d get free healing if she got hit by the car. I couldn’t tell if Amy’s smiles were perhaps a bit vicious, but she didn’t feel super yandere to my senses.

 

That night I didn’t have any visits, but shortly before I went to bed there was a video. I was dark and I could only make out a pair of lips and the soft pants that came out of them along with a faint buzzing. The breathing deepened as she whispered my name like a prayer before audibly cumming, biting her lip and ending the video. I took a bit of time to reply by setting up a shadow-show of me stroking my cock for her that ended in a visible geyser of cum. I hadn’t really masturbated since Amy and I started fooling around, and it was clear she’d done something to my junk because I came with enough volume to put an entire stable of porn stars to shame. I also ended up dizzyingly thirsty- I ended up drinking straight out of the kitchen tap until equilibrium was established.

 

Wednesday we had a team meeting. My inability to play catch with cars was mentioned so I decided to divulge some of my power changes.  My charge-eating was examined, and I blocked punches from both Vicky and uncle Neil and armwrestled them for roughly half a minute at full charge. Since I couldn’t explain what happened and no one else was willing to risk traumatic brain injury to see if they could get upgrades things did stall at that point, but hopefully everyone would go back to experimenting with their powers and prevent deaths like Eric’s when Levi hit.

 

That evening after Amy's rounds, I found the rest of the family mysteriously dropping off to sleep at a fairly early hour. Shortly thereafter Amy flounced into my room and twirled in the skirt she had bought the day before. “So… you like?”

 

“I like a lot, Ames.” I gave her a look over and leered. 

 

“You like skirts more than what I normally wear?” 

 

Ah, and there was the insecurity she was hiding. I got up and put my arms around her and made sure to look her directly in the eye so she could see I was serious. “I like you in skirts, I like you in jeans, I like you in or out of everything. The emphasis is on _you_ , so don’t get all worked up. That said, seeing your legs out like that gives me ideas about what I want to do to them.” I started to run my hands down her sides before Amy slipped out of my arms and pushed me back into my chair.

 

“Nuh-uh. Sit.” Amy backed up to my bed and then scooted back so her head was against the wall. She flipped her skirt up revealing that she’d been going pantyless and I could see the shine of her arousal clearly from halfway across the room. Pulling her model of my cock from somewhere she traced it over her folds, wetting it with her juices. Looking back at me, she very deliberately bit her lip before slowly parting her lower lips with the tip, slowly working it deeper and deeper. I had been hard just watching her, but her breathy moans made it impossible to resist pulling my cock out and stroking it. Amy’s eyes went hooded as she watched me and she very shortly had the entire vibrator inside her, humming softly. The hand that wasn’t holding the fake cock inside her made lazy circles around her clit. “Look, I can take it all big bro~ther,” she crooned at me, “but I want _your_ cock instead.”

 

Despite it being exactly what she wanted, I stood and strode over to the little minx, discarding my shorts as I stepped. Grabbing her feet I pulled her to the edge of the bed then removed the dildo. Slapping my cock down on her stomach I placed the plastic version on top for a comparison. The real thing won in both length and girth and I gave Amy a smirk as I began a slow, wet, frottage. She tried to hook her legs around me and pulled at my shirt but I remained unmoved. “You're not getting what you want tonight,” I told her, grabbing my cock and smacking it against her slit, “we can cum this way, or 69 if you'd prefer. Or just cuddle.”

 

Amy moaned when I smacked her clit with my meat and groaned when I gave her an ultimatum. “What? Oh, you bastar- fine.” Sitting up enough to pull both our shirts off, she unfastened her skirt as well before clambering to her knees and kissing me roughly. My brunette sister pouted at me from close range. “If those are my only options, I just want your cock in my mouth.” 

 

“Denied!” I announced cheerfully, ducking down and spearing my arms between her spread legs. Hooking her knees with my elbows I pulled her up against me with her legs spread. We ground together wetly as Amy shrieked and scrabbled, finally grabbing me by the back of the neck. 

 

“Omigod John you almost dropped me!”

 

I cocked my head and started a slow frottage. “Baby, I’m pretty sure you’re the one who made me this strong. I checked with the gym weights and I’ve pretty much doubled all my weightlifting records. Didn’t you notice that I carry you when we fly now, and previously I piggybacked you?”

 

Amy was obviously not a multitasker, because her eyes lost focus while she scanned me and she didn’t react verbally to our rubbing although she kept getting wetter. When she snapped back to herself almost a minute later what she was about to say was cut off with a groan as her body informed her of what she had missed out on. Taking pity on her, I turned and sat on the bed, pulling our bodies together in a slower, more intimate grind. Amy rested her head on my shoulder. “I guess I did. You’re not brute-level, but you’re a couple of times stronger than you were.” She lifted her hips and tucked them towards me in a stealthy attempt at penetration but a flex of my cock moved it out of the way. Her whine was loud and the betrayal in her eyes was overblown but amusing. I hoisted her up and off me, then laid down on the bed with a pillow under my head. Amy immediately moved to get between my legs and frowned when I stopped her.

 

“C’mon up and straddle my face, Ames.”

 

Amy turned her head away. “No, I’m- I don’t want to crush you.”

 

Being 2011, Earth Bet hadn’t gotten years of people talking about girls being ‘thicc’, or  the ‘thick thighs save lives’ stuff. Amy also had Victoria to compare herself to, and considering how much I’d been tinkered on, Vicky probably had some work done as well. This wasn’t the time for a deep discussion of her insecurities, though, so instead I manhandled her over me. Even at this point she balked, looking down between her breasts at me. “Don’t you want to switch, so you’re in control? I like it when you’re in charge.”

 

I sighed and kneaded her ass. “It’s cute that you think I’m not in control of this entire situation. Now get your pussy down here.” With a sharp spank, she jerked away from my hand and right in to my tongue’s range. I licked from clit to slit and her arms gave out so quickly she almost headbutted my crotch. I could feel her breath on my balls from where her head rested on my thigh. Turning my own head, I sucked on her thigh hard enough to leave a little mark before nosing back up and vigorously tonguing around her clit.

 

Amy finally collected herself and starting kissing the side of my cock, her hand pushing it more firmly against her lips. I could feel her tongue slither out to taste our combined flavor before she pushed herself up to suckle on my sensitive head. That finally seemed to pull her out of her stupor and she applied herself enthusiastically. 

 

Using tongue, fingers, and my completely unfair ability to play with her emotions, I had  Amy cumming in short order. After taking the edge off for her, I slowed down a bit and began playing, taking a finger and rubbing against her asshole. She squirmed away then pressed back against it, doing it again when I tapped her pucker lightly. The rush of feelings seemed inconclusive, so I pulled my head back and chuckled. “So do you like that or not? I can’t tell.”

 

Amy stopped, strands of drool dripping down to hit my sack. “Fuck, I dunno, let’s try that some other time. Just-” she curled her hips down towards my mouth, “I’m close, please, _eat me._ ”

 

Diving back in with passion I stoked Amy’s lust higher as well, bringing her to a screaming climax she muffled with my cock. Even though I hadn’t been close to an  orgasm before, it suddenly came rushing up on me as we came together. It seemed my sister wasn’t without her own tricks in bed, using her sneaky biomancy on me.

 

Flopping gracelessly over onto her side, I propped my head on Amy’s pale thigh and pressed little kisses to her still-dewy slit. “Still wanna fuck?” I asked, smile in my voice.

 

“Yes! …but not right now.” Amy pushed me onto my back and crawled around to lay her head on my shoulder. I pressed a kiss into the middle of her frizzy hair. 

 

“You’ll get it Friday. The anticipation will make it even better.”

 

“You suck, bro.”

 

I laughed at her rough ‘bro’ and tried to imitate a few of the muscleheads on the football team.“Hey bro, thanks for tuning up my gainz by the way. Look at this sick physique.” I flexed my free arm at her and got the most incredulous stare back.

 

“What the fuck, John.”

 

“You called me ‘bro’. Like, not ‘big brother’ like earlier, but straight up _bro._ The last person I heard talk like that was that meathead Kyle in gym. If you want the incest theme thing at least say ‘big bro’ or whatever.”

 

Amy reached up and shut my mouth. “I really think I should just use you for sex and ignore you the rest of the time. Goodnight, John.”

 

Thursday Arcadia was rocked by something unprecedented. Amy Dallon came to school in a _skirt_. Heads turned and people whispered. Amy actually did really well in handling most of the attention and I tried to help as we walked in by throwing an arm over her shoulders and letting her lean against me. I emitted my best big brother vibes at anyone who stared too long and nudged her nervousness down a bit while we walked.

 

Lunch was _hilarious,_ though. Dennis and Chris had been caught eyeing Amy up and found themselves relegated the bad child table along with Carlos while the full feminine fury of Vicky’s clique stared at them. It was totally overblown highschool bullshit, but neither boy seemed to be able to control themselves. To be fair, for all that Amy was a bit chubby in the middle, her calves were a thing of beauty from the amount she walked on rounds.

 

After school Amy’s shift at the hospital was delayed a bit when I found a rooftop with a sheltered area and those legs were thoroughly caressed while wrapped around my waist. All good things had to come to an end, though, and I headed out for a date with destiny- or at least a meeting with the Queen of Escalation.

 

 I went up the steps of the old house gingerly, the broken one making a distressing noise. Knocking on the door I did my best to keep a neutral look on my face. I probably wouldn’t end up with a face full of bees- it wasn’t the season if nothing else- but my resting bitch face wouldn’t help my first impression.

 

The curtain twitched minutely and a long period stretched before the locks sounded and the door cracked open. “Can I help you?” The predominant emotion was an odd blend of _worry_ and _despair_. 

 

I tried projecting personal calm and didn't touch her feelings at all. I doubted she was doing the ‘emotions in the swarm’ thing, but why court trouble? “Yes, I would like to speak with Taylor Hebert if she's in, please.”

 

There was a pause before the door cracked open wider. “Speaking. Who are you?” She peered at me like she was debating with herself if she recognized me. 

 

I got my first look at the infamous Skitter and she looked like a twig of a girl with deep bags under her eyes. Honestly, she reminded me a lot of Anne Hathaway in that princess movie as the before-makeover version. Except like, _actually_ homely looking instead of Hollywood homely. Her mouth was indeed muppetly-wide, her neck and what I could see of her arms were thin and noodly. The hair everyone wrote about was her most noticeable point and honestly looked like hair from a shampoo commercial, but then again I did have a thing for long hair, I might be biased. Glance over, I gave a nod, “John Dallon, also known as Nova of New Wave.” Her eyes widened behind her glasses and _fear_ spiked up to the top of her feelings. I continued quickly but not hurriedly before I was ass-deep in spiders, “To make a long story _very_ short, I am acquainted with Emma Barnes. While tracking down social media of hers for admittedly petty reasons, I came across multiple posts that sound like she was bullying a number of people. Yours was the only name I was able to piece together a full name for. The more I read from her, the more it seemed like she went crazy. Now I’m here to turn over what I found to you if you have use of it.” I was totally imagining it, but it felt like every creepy-crawly in the area froze when I mentioned Emma’s name. The spike of _hate_ that was quickly buried was not imagined, however.

 

Taylor blinked and gaped at me for almost a whole minute after I spoke before she pushed the door open wider. “Come in I guess. D’you want something to drink?” She gestured to the kitchen and I waited until she had closed the door to follow her to it.

 

“Sure, tea if you’re willing, water is fine otherwise.”

 

After an awkwardly silent few minutes while she prepared tea, we were both sat at the kitchen table with mugs of Earl Grey. _Bleah,_ fucking bergamot. Taking a sip anyhow, I set the mug back down and continued from where I had left off. I explained the story that I had worked up, with most of the information being completely true- the only fictional posting was the one I claimed was deleted about my accident, with Emma saying something derogatory about the people I saved being useless and should have been left to die. I took Taylor through how I knew Emma as the daughter of my mother’s coworker, I went looking for something scathing to say to her, and found that she seemed like a total psycho bitch. I produced a small usb stick that had copies all of the evidence I had collected. I finished up by telling her, “I don’t know all of what she did to you or if she had accomplices or any of that. I’m pretty sure I have no standing to do anything with this, and turning it in to someone would have it completely ignored. Instead I wanted to turn it over to you if you were building a case against her either in school or the courts.”

 

Trying to surreptitiously wipe a tear from her eyes, Taylor drank some tea to give herself a moment. “Thank you. I’ve tried to get the school to do something, but they seem to ignore anything that she and Sophia do.”

 

“Sophia?” I asked, “I have a bad feeling about this, but what’s her last name?”

 

“Hess.”

 

I rubbed my eyes like the whole thing pained me. It did, this fucking world was a mess, and it helped with the information I wanted to convey. “Just lovely. Alright, let me say this again even though I’ve already mentioned it- I am not a lawyer. Being the child of a lawyer might be even worse, because I might think I know what I’m saying, but pretend instead that I’m an idiot and ignore my legal advice.

 

“With that said, this is double-extra-bad because I’m passing on stories I’ve heard which may or may not contain privileged information. So don’t bring this up with to any lawyer you might retain either. Anyhow, right around the time this started, like a year and a half-two years ago, my mother noted that Mr. Barnes took an unusual case- he does nothing but divorce cases normally. This time he acted as the defense attorney or testified or something for some random-ass girl- Sophia Hess. Mom’s office is in like the other side of the floor they’re on, but I guess Sophia got loud and names were named and it was talked about afterwards. Don’t know what it was about, juvenile court related. There were rumors of her being his secret love child.” I chuckled at Taylor screwing up her face in distaste. “In any case, take the stuff I’ve given you and any records you may have, and talk to a lawyer. My mother does contract law, if they’re bullying at school you’d probably want an education lawyer. Document days and times you’ve talked to everyone. Do not record anything, Massachusetts is a two-party consent state. Even video without sound is iffy, so don’t do it.”

 

Taylor took the drive and turned it over nervously in her hands. “My dad doesn’t know about Emma- he thinks, well, I don’t know, we just drifted away or something.”

 

I slowly reached across the table and surrounded both of her hands with mine. Even with how slow I moved she still startled, then seemed touch starved. “Look, I can’t tell you what to do, but you’ll need an adult to speak with the lawyer, and you’ll need a lawyer if you want to do anything with this. When bureaucracy fails, you gotta fight it with law or violence, unfortunately. I don’t know if this is helpful advice, but maybe look over what I’ve given you, make sure it jives with any info you have, and then make some notes on how to break it to your parents. Follow those notes so you hit all the items you want to mention. Don’t let them run off and strangle anyone, that’ll just complicate things. I know I just said violence was an answer, but it should be the last option, not the first. Anyhow, they may have a family lawyer or be able to talk with one at work and get a referral. Just don’t bring it to the same practice as Alan Barnes, he will get wind of it.”

 

Letting go, I pulled some scrap paper and a pen from inside my jacket and wrote down my cell number and private email address. “I’m going to give you my contact information so you can text or email me. I don’t know how useful I’ll be in this situation because I honestly started this research out of spite against Emma, so calling me in as some kind of witness might backfire. Now, I also spoke with my sister Vicky about the Emma being a total bitch stuff- your name never came up or anything- but if you’d like to talk with another girl about it I can pass contact information on either way. Both of my sisters tell me I have a way with women and that way is bad, so I won’t be offended if you’d rather talk to another girl instead.”

 

I passed the information to her and she turned in over in her hand. “I have a school email, but it gets spammed constantly. Emma and her group send messages too.”

 

“Good!” I said, expanding on it at her look. “While it’s totally possible to claim it wasn’t them, keep any emails you think might come from them. I’ll assume none of them are superhackers or anything like that, so they’re probably not trying to hide where they’re sending things from. The email headers will tell where it came from so either it was them, or they can claim their accounts were stolen and they didn’t report it, which violates the acceptable use policy the school system makes you sign every year.” I shrugged, “It might be pointless nitpicking, but at this point it seems like Emma and company need every possible rule violation noted so the book thrown at them is that much larger.”

 

Checking my phone I saw the time and we made our way to the door. Out on the porch, I stopped and looked back at her. “Taylor, please let me know that everything’s okay with you in a day or two. If you need information on how I found what I did I am perfectly willing to help, okay?”

 

Suspiciously bright-eyed, Taylor nodded and closed the door softly. Casting a look around for obvious watchers and seeing none, I took off into the sky for home.


End file.
